Robin Mania
by Infinite Alpha-Omega 1
Summary: A collection of amazing Robtanna moments, Robin Torture, and just awesome Robin in general. Not a series of drabbles. Slight graphic details so read A/N forwarning u. RxR rated T because I'm AD/HD Please read, and give me any ideas for other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've been obsessing over Robin's accent! ME WANNA HEAR IT! I read that somewhere that he speaks Romany, and he's a Roma (gypsy). I want to see Robin when he's in pain, yes that is totally weird, but it shows character on how he gets out of it! Well I'm going to start writing my story now. **

**Robin: You want to hear my accent?**

**Me: -fangirl scream- Yes!**

**Robin: …**

**All the Fangirls in the World: Lemme hear it! –Ambush Robin and tear his clothes to shreds-**

**Kid Flash: Come on just do it!**

**Me: Ok that's enough ROBIN IS MINE! **

_Disclaimer- I own nothing, but if I did I would have a episode where Robin's accent appears!_

Chapter 1

"Ok so what are we going to do with our week off!" Wally was lounging on the couch looking bored.

"-Yawn- Sorry, I … uh… um have a personal mission by Batman that I need to do…" Robin stammers nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude why so jittery, it's not like we are going to think you're lying." Wally says turning around only to see that Robin has disappeared. "I hate it when he does that!"

"I think everyone does Baywatch." Artemis scoffs looking over her book at Wally.

"Is it just me or did Robin seem scared?" Megan flies in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies freshly made.

"Nmf Rolbsin evser ets lared." Wally says with a mouthful of cookies.

"What?"

"I said, no Robin never gets scared. Well not in front of other people…"

"You guys do realize that I'm still in the room right?" Robin appears out of a dark corner holding a duffle bag with a backpack.

"Ack! Dude! SO TOTALLY NOT ASTEROUS!" Wally shouts after falling off his chair in surprise. Robin gives him a creepy grin and goes back to packing the bags he has with him. After seeing what he was packing Wally runs over and grabs the backpack.

"Dude, you planning to leave for a month? No one needs this much stuff in a duffle bag or backpack!" Wally holds the bag above his head while Robin tries to reach it.

"-Sigh- I'm kinda in a hurry Walls and you are not helping at all. Give. Me. My. Stuff. Back." Robin says in a serious tone.

"Then jump birdy!" Robin turns a bright shade of red, he dives and kicks Kid Flash's legs out from under him. This ended with Robin sitting on top of Wally grinning triumphantly. He lets go one of his signature cackles and vanishes into the shadows again.

"Why is he so serious, I wonder what this secret mission is? Well there's no way Robin can prevent me from finding out." Wally grins evilly.

"Wally that is irresponsible, and also a betrayal of Robin's trust." Kaldur walks into the room looking stern.

"What's with all of you acting like someone died!"

"Seen the news lately genius…?" Artemis turns the TV on to the news station.

_Reporter:_

"_Last night there was a breakout from Arkham Asylum, there have been no reports on whether any prisoners are missing but Commissioner Gordon is on the case. Also the world famous Haly's Circus is coming back to Gotham for its anniversary of the Flying Grayson's deaths. Criminal Crime Boss Tony Zucco killed young Richard "Dick" Grayson's parents when he was only nine. Dick was taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne and is currently going to Gotham Academy. Dick Grayson is…" _Robin turns the TV off looking grave.

"Hey I was watching that!" Wally protests, but he receives a Bat Glare from the boy wonder instead. "What's wrong with you today Robin, you're being all hormonal?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't like circuses that's all…" Robin suddenly stares at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Aren't you like a _freaking acrobat _though?" Conner says from his spot on the couch.

"I don't like circuses leave it at that." Robin storms (**or glides whatever you use to describe a Batman like exit.**)

"Geesh, what's up with Mr. Dark and crabby today?" Artemis says after watches the raven leave.

"Hello Megan!" Megan face palms herself. (**Am I the only person who hates it when she says that?**) "Robin was the guy who threw Tony Zucco in jail, and he probably had to go the crime scene. Think about seeing two bodies dead on the floor, I would hate circuses then also." Megan shivers and everyone goes into a contemplating silence.

"Well I'm going to go help Robin pack then, who knows maybe I can find out more about this _secret _mission he's supposed to be doing." Wally speeds off to find his friend leaving the rest of the team in an awkward silence.

…

"Do you have everything you need?" Batman looks at his crime fighting partner.

"Yup. Double and triple checked everything."

"So what is this mission about anyway?" Wally leans in close as to get an answer from the Bats.

"MYOB Wally, the mission is a S-E-C-R-E-T hence the not telling anyone anything!" Robin says with an exasperated tone of voice. He picks up his bags and leaves via the zeta tubes.

_**"Recognized Robin B-01"**_ Wally turns to the Batman only to see him leave right after Robin. _**"Recognized Batman 02" **_

"So find out anything else about our boy wonder?" Artemis smirks when Wally shakes his head in defeat.

"It is ok my friend, when Robin is ready he will tell us where he has gone." Kaldur places a reassuring hand on Wally's sagging solder.

"So what are we going to do with all this extra time on our hands?" Zatanna walks into the room looking curious. "Hey were did Robin go? I thought we were going to go somewhere this afternoon." She notices Wally looking distraught. "Wally get traught and tell me where Robin went."

"He _said _he had this secret mission he had to go on… when I looked in his bags there were just a bunch of clothes to last him a month. I'm not sure if this has to do with his secret I.D. but I'm going to find out."

"Ah, so then let's figure out what we want to do." Everyone gathers around Wally's laptop as he begins searching for interesting things that they could do together.

"Water park?"

"I already have enough of that."

"To cold."

"I don't want to."

"Ok then how about…-searches list of activites- Oh the circus, Haly's circus is in Gotham! We should totally go to that!" Wally looks up at his friends.

"Back on Mars we do not have these circuses, what goes on at one?" Megan looks confused so Artemis explains.

"It's where people go to watch entertainment, like horseback riders, lion tamers, strong men, clowns, fire breathers! My favorite at Haly's was the trapeze act by the Flying Grayson's, it's so sad about them falling to their deaths. The youngest Dick Grayson goes to my school."

"Wait I thought you lived in Star City." Wally says looking suspicious.

"I got a scholarship to Gotham Academy…"

"Oh that explains it then."

"So are we going to go to this circus?"

"Wally buy the tickets!" Wally books 6 tickets for Wednesday night, that was 2 days from now.

* * *

><p>"Why isn't it little Dickey!" A cheery man dressed in red and gold walks towards Robin who was in his Dick Grayson civvies.<p>

"Hello Mr. Haly." He grins a huge grin at his old boss and grandfather figure. He never realized how much he missed the circus until he came back to in.

"I am so glad you are able to do me this favor, I know it means a lot to many of the people here. Come let's reintroduce you to your family shall we?" Haly leads Dick towards the colorful and loud tents that signify a circus.

"This is…"

"Hi, it's good to be back…"

"Ah you remember…"

"Oh yes, hi there…"

"Hello Mr…"

"Hey, I missed you..." The day goes on and Dick thinks to himself, 'Maybe if being a hero doesn't work out I could come back here. The people wouldn't mind.'

"Dick I'd like to introduce you to the person you will be partnering with during the show. Dick Grayson this is Emilee Williamsson. Emilee has been training for months, Emilee this is my pride and joy child prodigy Richard "Dick" Grayson." Haly introduces him to a girl who looks his age, medium brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes. She holds out a hand and he shakes it.

"Hi Emilee, it is my pleasure to be working with you. Are we going to be doing this without a net?" He phrases the last question towards his boss.

"Yes, she has been practicing non-stop for years without a net. Also she has learned how to fall so she doesn't kill herself if something went wrong."

"Good, because I know how to fall without killing myself also. Shall we begin practicing?"

They walk off towards the big top getting ready for that night's show.

**Ok sorry for the shortness, this is going to be a chapter book. Yes there's an OC but I promise there will be no romance. I'm a strict Robtanna fan and would never dream of breaking that up. So did you like it so far? And will Wally and the team ever find out where Robin went? What will happen on Wednesday when they go see the circus? Read and Review, light flaming is ok but don't be to heavy. TYVM**

**Robin: Wow, you made KF look stupid and I didn't even need to help!**

**Kid Flash: Hey, I'm standing right here!**

**Me: It's true Robin, but then again you've had years of training in detective work and Kid Flash hasn't.**

**Robin: True 'dat.**

**Kid Flash: AM I INVISABLE TO YOU PEOPLE!**

**-Robin and Zatanna begin to make-out –**

**Them: Oh hey Wally, didn't realize you were standing there…**

**Me: * Awkward silence ***

**Kid Flash: 0_0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this beginning thing-a-ma-jig I got in an email, the part at the beginning has nothing what-so-ever to do with the story, and it's just for fun. Don't worry I am going to write in the story just I want to see what you're opinions are about this little snippet I got in an email. If you want to get right to the story, scroll down until you see these bold letters again, that will signify the beginning of the story kay?**

FOR THOSE WHO LOVE THE PHILOSOPHY OF AMBIGUITY, AS WELL AS THE IDIOSYNCRASIES OF ENGLISH:

Please enjoy the following

; 1. DON'T SWEAT THE PETTY THINGS AND DON'T PET THE SWEATY THINGS.

2. ONE TEQUILA, TWO TEQUILA, THREE TEQUILA, FLOOR.

3. ATHEISM IS A NON-PROPHET ORGANIZATION.

4. IF MAN EVOLVED FROM MONKEYS AND APES, WHY DO WE STILL HAVE MONKEYS AND APES?

5. THE MAIN REASON THAT SANTA IS SO JOLLY IS BECAUSE HE KNOWS WHERE ALL THE BAD GIRLS LIVE.

6. I WENT TO A BOOKSTORE AND ASKED THE SALESWOMAN, "WHERE'S THE SELF- HELP SECTION?" SHE SAID IF SHE TOLD ME, IT  
>WOULD DEFEAT THE PURPOSE.<p>

7. WHAT IF THERE WERE NO HYPOTHETICAL QUESTIONS?  
>sp;<br>8. IF A DEAF CHILD SIGNS SWEAR WORDS, DOES HIS MOTHER WASH HIS HANDS WITH SOAP?

9. IF SOMEONE WITH MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES THREATENS TO KILL HIMSELF, IS IT CONSIDERED A HOSTAGE SITUATION?

10. IS THERE ANOTHER WORD FOR SYNONYM?

11. WHERE DO FOREST RANGERS GO TO "GET AWAY FROM IT ALL?"

12. WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU SEE AN ENDANGERED ANIMAL EATING AN ENDANGERED PLANT?

13. IF A PARSLEY FARMER IS SUED, CAN THEY GARNISH HIS WAGES?

14. WOULD A FLY WITHOUT WINGS BE CALLED A WALK?

15. WHY DO THEY LOCK PETROL STATION BATHROOMS? ARE THEY AFRAID SOMEONE WILL CLEAN THEM?

16. IF A TURTLE DOESN'T H AVE A SHELL, IS HE HOMELESS OR NAKED?

17. CAN VEGETARIANS EAT ANIMAL CRACKERS?

18. IF THE POLICE ARREST A MIME, DO THEY TELL HIM HE HAS THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT?

19. WHY DO THEY PUT BRAILLE ON THE DRIVE-THROUGH BANK MACHINES?

20. HOW DO THEY GET DEER TO CROSS THE ROAD ONLY AT THOSE YELLOW ROAD SIGNS?

21. WHAT WAS THE BEST THING BEFORE SLICED BREAD?

22. ONE NICE THING ABOUT EGOTISTS: THEY DON'T TALK ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE.

23. DOES THE LITTLE MERMAID WEAR AN ALGEBRA?

24. DO INFANTS ENJOY INFANCY AS MUCH AS ADULTS ENJOY ADULTERY?

25. HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO HAVE A CIVIL WAR?

26. IF ONE SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMER DROWNS, DO THE REST DROWN TOO?

27. IF YOU ATE BOTH PASTA AND ANTIPASTO, WOULD YOU STILL BE HUNGRY?

28. IF YOU TRY TO FAIL, AND SUCCEED, WHICH HAVE YOU DONE?

29. WHOSE CRUEL IDEA WAS IT FOR THE WORD 'LISP' TO HAVE 'S' IN IT?

30. WHY ARE HEMORRHOIDS CALLED "HEMORRHOIDS" INSTEAD OF "ASSTEROI DS"?

31. WHY IS IT CALLED TOURIST SEASON IF WE CAN'T SHOOT AT THEM?

32. WHY IS THERE AN EXPIRATION DATE ON SOUR CREAM?

33. IF YOU SPIN AN ORIENTAL PERSON IN A CIRCLE THREE TIMES, DO THEY BECOME DISORIENTED?

34. CAN AN ATHEIST GET INSURANCE AGAINST ACTS OF God?

35. WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU GET SCARED HALF TO DEATH, TWICE?

**Ok here is the official beginning of the story, that top part I couldn't resist not adding it… tehehe. Ok well here we go, give me ideas for names of chapters because I just don't want to think of any. Love Ya! Oh and the bold below is Wally texting Robin, and when they speak in italics it means that it's telepathically. **

**Robin: Can we get on with it now?**

**Kid Flash: Man that thing before us was so funny! –Falls to ground laughing hysterically-**

**Robin: -looks at KF on ground and steps over him- uh…**

**Me: Okay….**

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

Chapter 2

Wednesday Night

"Hurry up will you! I don't want to be late for the show!" Wally shouts, he begins to pace around nervously running his hand through his bright red hair.

"Keep pacing like that and you'll wear a hole in the floor." Artemis remarks as she walks in.

"Sorry… I haven't heard from Robs in two days, normally if he goes on a secret mission he'll call at night but nothing!"

"Sorry? Wow you must be really worried."

"Who's sorry and who's worried?" Megan walks in with a skinny-strap shirt under a black leather jacket and a jean skirt with knee-high blue boots.

"Wally."

"Why don't you just call him?" Megan asks turning towards Conner fixing up invisible mistakes on his shirt.

"_Hello-o_Megan! Thanks babe." Wally takes out his cell and texts Robin.

**Speedster: Yo, Rob u ok?**

DG/RB: KF? How did u get this #?

Speedster: U gave it to me.

**DG/RB: 0_0**

**Speedster: Why u no call?**

**DG/RB: Busy. Txt u l8tr**

**Speedster: Ok, but u better rembr**

**DG/RB ; P**

"Just texted Rob, he said he would text later." Wally turns towards the group.

"You do know the meaning of call right Kid Genius?" Artemis glares at him.

"Texting is faster, and you know I do speed." Wally flirts back at her.

"Everyone is ready." Kaldur replies to the silent argument going on between Artemis and Wally.

"I'll connect us up so we don't have to talk out loud while in a crowd." Megan connects them.

_"Everyone Online?"_

_"My mind is an open book to you sweet cheeks."_

_"Ugh Kid Flirt has struck again, I'm ready."_

_"Yes."_

_"I've been connected."_

_"Sure thing Megan."_

_"Ok everyone board the ship, ooh I'm so excited I can't wait to see what goes on at this circus!"_

…

"Nervous?" Emilee turns to her partner who was pacing back and forth texting some unknown person.

"What? Oh, yea. It's just that last time I was doing this-"

"Your parents died, yea I know. Don't worry we've been practicing this for 2 days. We both know how to fall without dying and we are both amazing acrobats." She puts an arm on Dick's solder she catches a glimpse of the messages on his phone.

**Speedster: Yo Rob u ok?**

**DG/RB: KF? How did u get this #?"**

' _I know DG stands for Dick Grayson, but why is this KF calling him Rob? What does RB stand for? Who is this KF? Who are those people? I wonder what Dick has to do with them.'_Emilee thinks to herself.

"We'd better get into costume before the show starts." Dick turns to her and grins.

"Read my mind. On it." Dick runs off leaving Emilee to ponder what she had seen.

* * *

><p>Haly's Circus Big Top<p>

The show had been amazing, but now it was the last act, the act of all acts, the trapeze act. Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Zatanna were all in the front row of the circus watching the two acrobats fly high above them.. The boy let's go of the bar and does one… two… three… four… five! Yes five flips before grabbing onto the girls hands.

"WOW, folks you have seen it in only Haly's Circus, the first ever QUINTUPPLE FLIP!" The ringmaster cries out while the audience goes insane.

_"Oh My Gods! He just did something that not even the Flying Grayson's could do!"_

_"Fan girl much?"_

_"Oh shut it Green Bean!"_

_"Stop fighting you're giving me a headache!"_

_"Sorry Megan."_

_"Wow, it's too bad Robin couldn't be with us, he would have loved to see that flip."_

_"Yes I agree, I hope our comrade hasn't gotten himself into to much trouble."*_

Little did the group realize but Robin did know, he knew everything that had just happened.

"Ok folks before you leave there is one last surprise in this show, I'd like to introduce you to Richard Grayson, and Richard give a wave so everyone can see who you are." Everyone gasps as the boy who had performed that stunt high on the platform grins and waves to everyone. "There you have it folks, the legendary son of the Flying Grayson's agreed to come tonight to put on this special show for you all. Goodnight and Rest In Peace to the Graysons, we will always remember you." A moment of peace was issued while everyone silently mourned the Graysons.

_"I know that boy, I believe he goes to my school."_

_"Wow, lucky, have you talked to him?"_

_"No, he's just an annoying freshman who took my picture on my first day."_

_"I wish Robin could have seen this I know he would have loved it."_

_"Indeed, we should congratulate the boy though, it looks like people are going in the ring to chat with him."_

_"Ok sure."*_

The group gets out of their seats and heads over to the raven haired boy, he turns to them and they realize his eyes first- amazingly bright blue cerulean blue.

The boy holds out his hand and grins, "Hi, I'm Richard Grayson. Oh wow never thought I'd see you here at the circus Crock." He turns towards Artemis with a mischievous grin in his eyes.

"Yea, I didn't expect to see you here too Grayson." The two silently have a stand-off which of course Dick wins.

"Wow, I used to go to this circus when I was little, I'm a huge fan." Dick grins at Wally and shakes his hand.

"It's always a pleasure to meet fans."

"Great job today, you were amazing on the trapeze." Zatanna looks over at the boy, he laughs and turns towards her.

"It's always nice to get compliments from such a nice woman like yourself." Zatanna blushes, and realizes he has an accent.

"Your accent, where is it from?" She asks curious to find out.

"My accent is that from Romania, but I speak Romany it was my first language." He looks nervously at the group.

"Romany? Never heard of that one before, what country speaks it?" Megan had memorized different languages of Earth in her past time but Romany was never on any of them.

"Oh, it's not a country. Gypsies or Roma speak it, my father was from Romany heritage so he taught it to me."

"Dick we need your help packing up over here." A circus hand calls over to the boy, he nods goodbye to the group and runs off to join the team packing up huge crates.

"Nice meeting you guys."

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, come on Rob call or text or contact us already!" Wally was staring at the table where his phone laid silent. He had been staring at it for 3 hours straight.<p>

"Why don't I just talk to you in person?" Wally jumps up startled and sees Robin in his civvies standing behind him.

"ROBIN! GUYS ROBIN'S BACK!" Wally shouts, there is a flurry of noise various voices and eventually the entire team was there.

"Good to see you old friend." Kaldur was the first to greet the raven.

"Oh it is nice to see you, the circus was amazing! Dick Grayson was there he did-"

"Five flips I know." Robin says then realizing what he had just said mentally slaps himself. _'Idiot! Great, the show isn't even online yet and they know it. Man Batman is so going to kill me once my identity is so totally revealed.'_

"How? The show isn't even online yet." Artemis says looking suspiciously at him.

"I was on patrol and decided to stop and see the show from a different point of view." Robin smirks and prides himself on the irony of the situation.

"How come we didn't see you?" Wally asks looking kind of hurt that his best friend and brother hadn't bothered to find them.

"I kept myself hidden in plain sight…" Robin trails off emphasizing that he wanted to change topics. Zatanna gets the message.

"The show was amazing, I'm glad you got to see it, so how did your mission go?" Zatanna looks at Robin who mouthed thank you to her with an extremely relieved look.

"Not the best it could have been, no information nothing at all. The clues kept leading me to dead ends."

"That sucks major dick for you." Conner says looking as sulky as ever.

"That's an interesting way of putting it, I could say the mission was deffinatly non-asterous. Oh wait got a phone call coming in," Robin holds up a finger to them and opens his phone. ", wait never mind it's a chat room message, sorry guys gotta take this. Talk with you later ok?" He leaves the room.

Chat Room Number 9

**BG: Hey, how was the mission?**

**DG/RB: Fine. The team is getting suspicious though.**

**Bette: It's ok Robs, there will always be other missions.**

**DG/RB: I know that, man I dislike having so much homework!**

**BG: That's what you get when you're a super genius Dickey.**

**DG/RB: Someone by the name of Magic15 wants to join… I wonder who that is.**

**Bette: Let her join just use code words.**

**BG: Fine.**

**Magic15: Hey BG, long time no chat. **

**BG: Oh it's you!**

**DG/RB: Who is you?**

**BG: Friend.**

**Bette: School or your other job?**

**BG: Other**

**DG/RB: Would I know her?**

**Magic15: IDK your user name so most likely you don't know me.**

**BG: Yes you would know her.**

**Bette: Gotta log off my parents are going to kill me for my phone bill.**

**DG/RB: That's what you get for using your phone instead of a computer like the rest of the world.**

**BG: Bye! Dang now my dad is telling me to get off. G2g cya later DG.**

**Magic15: 20 questions to figure each other out?**

**DG/RB: If you're from my other job, then you probably already know who I am.**

**Magic15: Fine, it was nice chatting.**

**DG/RB: Yup, the chat was totally whelming.**

**Magic15: YOU?**

**Magic15: You just logged off didn't you?**

Robin stares at the computer page grinning evilly, he turns his computer off and goes to sleep.

Ok so sorry if things confused you, DG/RB stands for Dick Grayson Robin Batman, and BG stands for Barbra Gordon or Batgirl whichever way you want to see it as. Bette was Batgirl so she knows Robin's I.D., at least in this story she does. On the show she doesn't. Magic15 well that's for you to guess. Give me your guesses and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Read and Review!

*Order of talkers:

Wally, Artemis, Wally, Megan, Both Wally and Artemis, Zatanna, and Kaldur.

Artemis, Wally, A, Zatanna, Kaldur and Z.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this is going to be a long list of thank you's to the people who favorited and added me to their alert lists! Here we go, thank you to: AmaraRae, Booksmusiclove, Dickkaylienluv4ever, LizzieH22, sapphire110, TwilightLove13, WitchBitterRose, Aranel43, Halatia Artemis Louise Potter, HonourProject, Hybryda, Katt Kiki, Pokefan291, and xoslammy19. Keep on reading and I hope this story doesn't disappoint, also sorry if some of the characters seem OCC it's hard to get them perfectly. **

**Robin: Don't you mean OCD?**

**Kid Flash: DUDE! Have you ever even read Fanfiction in your life?**

**Robin: No.**

**All the fangirls in the world: GASP Get him to a computer now!**

**Me: Ok ok ok, stop making Robin feel weird! **

_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 3

Zatanna stares at the computer screen in anxiety.

Chat Room Number 9

**Magic15: Hey BG, long time no chat. **

**BG: Oh it's you!**

**DG/RB: Who is you?**

**BG: Friend.**

**Bette: School or your other job?**

**BG: Other**

**DG/RB: Would I know her?**

**Magic15: IDK your user name so most likely you don't know me.**

**BG: Yes you would know her.**

**Bette: Gotta log off my parents are going to kill me for my phone bill.**

**DG/RB: That's what you get for using your phone instead of a computer like the rest of the world.**

**BG: Bye! Dang now my dad is telling me to get off. G2g cya later DG.**

**Magic15: 20 questions to figure each other out?**

**DG/RB: If you're from my other job, then you probably already know who I am.**

**Magic15: Fine, it was nice chatting.**

**DG/RB: Yup, the chat was totally whelming.**

**Magic15: YOU?**

**Magic15: You just logged off didn't you?**

_'Robin! I can't believe I was so stupid to think otherwise.'_Zatanna thinks to herself. She gets up and heads towards the forbidden door. Everyone knows that at the cave, no one ever enters Robin's room unless they want to end up at the mercy of an angry Bat... Zatanna was the only person who dared to do that, except for Wally who was always for some weird reason allowed inside Robin's room.

"I don't know KF, I mean what if someone figured it out?" Zatanna pausees when she hears Robin's voice talking to a certain redheaded speedster.

"Dude, the only people on this team who know your secret are Roy and I, and you almost had me fooled." Zatanna stops outside the ominous door.

"I only did that because he asked me too. Batman suspects that there's a criminal there, I don't believe him but he told me to check it out. I did; the criminal escaped after last night." Zatanna had never heard Robin sound so ... so upset. She didn't like it one bit, so she decided to intervene before her little bird got upset.

"Robin? Can I come in? I have a question I want to ask you..." The door opens a crack and she sees Robin lying on the bed looking sick.

"I wouldn't go in if I was you Zatanna, he's come down with a nasty sickness of some sort..." Wally trails off just as Robin goes into a coughing fit.

"I'm fine really! -cough- hack- cough- It's just a small cough, anyway I've had worse situations." Robin pushes himself off the bed and joins Wally by the door. His hair was a mess, and his eyes looked bloodshot. He was paler than usual and his skin looked clamy.

"You are so not fine, get back into bed before you pass out!" Zatanna snaps at the obviously ill child. Her motherly insticts kicked in when the boy sways in position.

"Wally help him back into bed I'm going to find a thermometer to check his temperature."

"What! No I'm fine really, I'm not sick just a little tired!" Zatanna had never heard Robin sound so freaked out, _'This is not normal, even for him...'  
><em>  
>"What are you afraid of being sick?" The boy trembles in place and collapses, luckily Wally happened to catch him before he hit the ground. He carries the raven back to his bed and pulls the covers over him.<p>

"Never seen him this sick in my entire time of knowing him..." Wally mutters as he leaves the room shaking his head looking confused. Zatanna takes the moment of being alone with Robin, she closes the door behind her, and joins him on his bed.

"You're not really sick are you?" She asks realizing he was shaking.

"No not really, just haven't had much sleep.. -yawn- maybe might have a 24 hour virus or something.." Robin trails off looking scared.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"My parents..." Robin looks nervously at her, she wraps her arm around him for comfort. Robin relaxes considerably and continues, "I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but I trust you, my parents were murdered when I was nine. Being sent on a mission to Haly's circus reminded me of them..." Robin begins to cry, yes cry. Even tough Batman trained superheros need to cry sometimes, so don't critize me for writting this!

"You comforted me when my dad became Dr. Fate, now it's my turn. I'm always here for you and you can always come to me if you need to talk. I won't pry into your secret identity because of Batman's orders but I will be happy to listen if you want to talk more." She realizes that Robin had fallen asleep next to her. She smiles and tucks the boy into his bed, and walks out the door closing it behind her.

"You are not to tell anyone what you have heard." Zatanna jumps in place, only to realize that Batman was standing behind her. She looks up at the caped crusader and realizes that his normally strict posture was now worried and parently almost.

"Of course, why would I ever betray his trust?" Batman nodes and walks into Robin's room, Zatanna decides to leave them be and she goes back to bed.

...

"Bruce?" Robin mutters sleepily, after seeing a figure in the doorframe.

"Shhh, it's ok Dick, I came to check up on you." Bruce walks in and sits on Dick's bed.

"I miss them, everytime I think about them I feel like my heart's been ripped out again..." Bruce wraps his arms around his adopted son protectivly.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault for sending you there, I should have never even thought about it."

"N-no, it's my fault for acting like a baby. It's hard to believe they are really gone..." Dick was crying now in Bruce's arms. Bruce hugs him and cradles the little bird in his arms just as Zatanna had done only a few minutes earlier.

"You're not a baby, and it's ok for you to cry. I am pround of you Dick and don't you ever forget that." Dick's brilliant ceurullian blue eyes stare up at his father.

"I won't."

"Now go back to sleep, we shall discuss this later." Dick nods and mummers,

"Te iubesc, tata."* Bruce smiles at hearing the boy's first language.

"Te iubesc pentru Dick. Acum dormi."* Bruce leaves the room and the boy to the darkness and shadows of the night.

**Ok I am totally aware of how sappy this chapter is. I couldn't help but put a ton of fluff in it! Zatanna and Robin go amazing together, and I love Daddy Bats/Robin moments they make me cry! So what did you think of this chapter? Keep reading ok? And again sorry for the extreme sappiness of it all. -sniffle snuff cry-**  
><strong>Robin: Do you need a tissue?<strong>

**Me: -Sees my favorite character talking to me- EEEK! -fangirl scream and passes out-**

**Robin: Should I do something?**

**Kid Flash: Nah, it's fun to see girls pass out in front of you. -laughs a whole bunch-**

**Zatanna: -slaps Kid Flash upside the head- Hey! Yes Robin, you should wake her up.**

**All the Fangirls of the world: HE IS OURS WE WANT HIM!**

**Me: I'm awake and back back you savage beasts of arggg I am the Knight who says NI! And you must bring me a shrubbery in order to have Robin as your boyfriend! -takes out a whip and wacks it around the fangirls scatter.-**

**Me: HA! It's just a cute little rabbit!**

**Knight from Monty Phython: IT'S A KILLER RABBIT DON'T UNDERESTIMATE IT!**

**Killer Rabbit: MUAHAHAH I WILL EAT YOU NOW!**

**Me: -Runs away in terror.-**

**So did you like that Monty Phython reference? REVIEW and maybe I'll make more!**

***I love you Dad  
>I love you too Dick, Now sleep.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Late Easter to all who celebrate it; happy Passover to those of Jewish religion. So what did you get in your Easter basket tell me and get invisible bat chocolate eggs! Sorry if this chapter is bad, I had a writer's block and couldn't think of what to write. The beginning takes place when the group goes on a mission, just to sum that up for you folks.**

**Robin: You are so strange.**

**Me: So?**

**Robin: What the heck! Why on earth do you do these note thingies at the beginning of a story?**

**Me: Because.**

**Robin: That is not a valid answer!**

**Me: Aww shut your mouth and let me write my story already!**

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 3

"Robin watch ou-" Robin turns around but it is already to late, a huge explosion knocks him backwards.

_Flashing lights people cheering circus music playing…_

'No not this memory go away go away!'

"Robin! Wake up please dude, don't leave us like this!." The voice in the distance so far away almost like a memory of the past…

_Father smiles down at his son high upon the platform…_

'Nu nu nu Tati nu!' Robin struggles against the hands that were trying to get him to calm down.

"I think he's gone delusional!" Kid Flash shouts as they carry the struggling figure onto the bioship.

"Anyone know how to deal with extensive burns?" Connor asks the rest of the group.

"I might have a spell that can fix them… let me check." Zatanna says and begins to chant.

"NU NU NU MAMI TATI NU!" Robin shouts and begins to panic.

_The man jumps onto the bar and swings out, the woman goes next smiling at him…_

'No please no don't let them die again!'

_The parents swing back and the little boy reaches out, but then the rope snaps…_

* * *

><p>"NO!" Robin wakes up and sees his friends looking worriedly at him.<p>

"It's ok Robin, we're out. Man that explosion was huge!" Kid Flash says to the now pale and breathing hard raven.

"Huh? What happened… last thing I remember is a flash of bright white light… then it all goes black."

"Huge explosion with gunpowder knocked out the entire building, I'm surprised that you survived it. You got pretty badly burnt, if not for Zatanna you probably would've died." Kaldur explains to the very confused boy.

"We are heading back to the cave as we speak right now. Oh and Robin I'm glad you're ok." Megan says while piloting the ship.

"Covert eh? That mission was totally unasterous heavy on the un." Robin looks at his teammates, he notices none of them seem badly injured which to him seemed good.

"Batman is so going to kill us isn't he?" Kid Flash says next to Robin, he was nervous and was running his hand through his red locks.

"Nah, I'll make sure his anger is diverted to something else…" What, Robin didn't know but it made him feel good to see his friends' look relieved.

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Justice<strong>

They enter the cave to see an angry Batman, not good, and Black Canary.

"I said the mission was supposed to be-"

"Covert yes we know, but before you blame it on someone, it was totally my fault. I didn't do my job; I kinda spaced out in the middle of the fight and ended up being blown up." Robin says really quickly, Batman stares at his partner with silent shock.

"Spaced out? That is unlike you to do so." Black Canary comments in the middle, causing Batman's anger to calm down more.

"Yeah… I think I might've blacked out or something cause all I remember from that fight was the blinding white light and the feeling that my skin was going to be burned off…" Robin says looking at the ground.

"But then Zatanna saved him by doing one of her spells." Artemis adds in helpfully.

"Yes, we all hurried to get Robin out of the rubble heap. We tried to warn him but he was frozen in place like someone had paralyzed him." Kaldur says shortly afterwards.

"Fine, you are currently not in as much trouble as you would've been, go train and Robin we will discuss this blacking out later." Batman glares at Robin, everyone else steps back to avoid being burned with the deadly powers of the Batglare.

"Yes sir..." Robin mumbles quietly. The team is shocked to see how upset Robin seemed, they all give him a look but he shrugs it off.

"It's nothing important, just had a flashback that I would rather forget." Robin heads off towards the training ring.

…

"Focus Robin, don't let him get under your guard." Black Canary says to the two boys in the center ring. Robin had just narrowly missed a punch from Conner.

_"Anyone else notice that Robin's been off his game since the explosion?"_Megan asks telepathically.

_"Yes, normally he would have knocked me over in a few minutes but this is just ridiculous."_Conner replies, but then he ends up on the ground with Robin cackling on top.

_"He said something about a flashback, anyone know what that's about?"_Artemis replies.

_"No, but we should see if he's ok later. If something's bothering him we need to know."_Zatanna says looking worried.

"Ok I know it's not cool when we do it to other people, but seriously… talking in your minds and not including me is just wrong." Robin retorts, only then did the group realize that he had been watching them.

"Sorry, we were wondering what the flashback was about and if we could do anything to make it better." Megan asks looking worried.

"Sorry, can't say, has to do with the whole secret I.D. thingy." Robin answers.

"Was it _the _one?" Kid Flash asks racing up to stand besides Robin.

"Yes." He answers curtly.

"You should really talk to Bat-" Kaldur starts

"I have it under control, it won't happen again I promise!" Robin says looking flustered.

"Ok but if you want to talk about it-" Megan adds on

"I don't."

"Then we are always here to listen." Zatanna finishes.

"Fine, I'm going to my room and I do not want to be bothered." Robin walks away stiffly. Artemis turns towards Wally and slaps him.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" Wally shouts rubbing his cheek.

"For not telling us about knowing anything about Robin!" Artemis retorts.

"I can't! I promised Robin I wouldn't!" He whines back.

"Stop being a baby and spill Baywatch!" Artemis snaps.

"Stop it both of you. Robin's identity is off limits so get over it!" Conner shouts at the bickering teens in front of him.

"Hey were did Zatanna go?" Both Wally and Artemis say realizing that she wasn't in the room.

"She said she had something to do and left." Megan replies.

…

"Robin? May I come in?" Zatanna knocks softly on the boy wonder's door. She can hear music playing and the sound of movement but other than that it is quiet.

"Zee? Is that you, come in if you want." A muffled reply comes from the door. She opens it to see Robin standing there his eyes red and puffy looking depressed.

"Robin! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Zatanna yells, Robin slaps his hand over her mouth and drags her in shutting the door behind her.

"SHHH! I'm fine, you already know what's wrong and I'm not hurt physically!" He hisses.

"Oh, sorry. I'm always here for you, you do know that right?" She asks leaning in towards the raven haired boy.

"Yes Zee, and same for me." He whispers in her ear softly stroking her hair.

"Good." She faces Robin determinedly.

"Good. So…" Zatanna leans in and kisses him, he kisses back and they embrace each other.

"ROBIN ARE YOU OH MY GOD!" Wally opens the door on the two kissing. "Finally blackmail stuff against you this time!" Robin tackles him to the ground.

"Not one word or you'll end up flat against the road under the Batmobile!" He hisses, Wally jumps up looking freaked.

"You don't mean that do you?" He says hurriedly.

"Yes. I. Do."

"I'm gone and gone man!" And just like that the speedster disappears as fast as he had appeared.

"Now were where we?" Robin says smirking and facing Zatanna again.

"I believe we were kissing." She answers slyly.

"Ah yes." He leans in and they embrace again.

_The End Maybe…._

**I am totally aware that I probably just disappointed a whole bunch of you, I will continue the story if you give me good ideas on how to go on. Sorry again for the crappyness of it. Writer's Block can do that to a good story unfortunately. If you have any ideas good or bad please review and tell me them. Thanks so much. Love Ya,**

**Infinite Alpha-Omega 1**

**P.S. Sorry if the romance scene was full of shit, I am not good at those, again ideas on how to fix it up would be helpful thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all the people who review the story, girlofathousandstorys, c0pypa5ted3lete, So everything until the break, I appreciate, and I will defiantly involve some of your ideas into this chapter. Hopefully I do not mess up so bad. Ok well here I go… ech I am nervous to actually write this chapter! CURSE WRITERS BLOCK TO THE FIREY PIT WAY WAY DOWN AND DOG NMAD IT! Ok got my anger out… well right now I'm stalling…. stalling stalling… Oh and to answer some of the questions people said, Roy to most people's uncommon knowledge does know about Robin's secret identity, I don't know how but I did read it somewhere. Bette used to be Batgirl so I'm using that knowledge in this story. I hope that fixes some of the not timeline correct mistakes in here.**

**Robin: Just write the story already; if they gave you ideas use them!**

**Kid Flash: Yea you're not that bad a writer anyways**

**All the people who read my story: UPDATE NOW!**

**Me: Fine fine fine! Sorry if it seems weird, I'm writing parts of this when I am supposed to be in bed…. he he he!**

Chapter 5

"So where did you go on the supposedly secret mission for Batman?" Robin winces at hearing Artemis ask that question, she had been asking it all day when Wally's bigmouth had accidentally hinted he knew where Robin went.

_'Curse you Wally may the sky fall on top of you in all its blue glory.'_Robin hastily tries to avoid Artemis but she won't give up.

"Come on, I mean if it is so secret then how come Wally knows!" Robin sighs and turns to face the determined archer.

"Wally knows what Wally knows, I know what I know, and you of all people know what you of all people know." Artemis' mouth drops open in confusion and shock. Robin takes that silence to sneak away.

…

"So how was your secret mission go, I mean you told us but where did you find clues?" Megan asks while baking some cookies. Robin was now seriously annoyed that the team wouldn't give him a break from all the questions he had asked.

"Fine, I was in Gotham." _'Well there's part of the truth in that.'_Robin thinks to himself. Megan pulls the cookies out of the oven.

"Robin what was the flashback about, at least you can tell me about that." There's a hint of silent pleading in her voice, along with curiosity that only the acutely trained ears of Robin could detect.

"It was about something that happened somewhere during sometime of somebody's past." He smirks at the look Megan gets, really he hates being mysterious but sometimes being confusing is the only way to be left alone. He leaves the kitchen and Megan, but not before snatching a cookie or two and retreating to hide in his room.

…

Robin hated sulking, he hated being bored, and right now he was doing both in his room with the door locked. Why couldn't Wally keep his fat mouth shut, and why did people have to ask questions to get answers! Robin groans and throws himself back on his bed. He looks up at the poster he brought with him from the manor. _'Ironic that all they have to do is come into my room to find out about my past. I'm glad I spread that rumor that Batman would kill them if they entered my domain.' _Robin smirks when he hears a knock on the other side of his door.

"Come on dude, you've been sulking for a whole 4 hours!" Wally's voice rings out.

_'4 hours, it feels like 4 days…'_ "Go away Wally I defiantly do not want to talk to _you_right now."

"You're still mad at me about letting it slip that I knew where you went! I'm sorry really I am, please come out I am dying of boredom out here!" Robin felt guilty at hearing the desperation in his friend's voice.

_'Let him suffer, that's what he deserves for spilling. But he's my friend so it would be karmatically incorrect to do the same to him… I guess karma has paid in full for him already.*'_Robin sighs pulls himself off his bed and shuffles to the door. He opens it and squints into the brightness that was the hallway.

"Dude! Man you look awful, is something wrong? Did you have another ahem… erm… _episode_?" Wally asks looking suspicious. Right then Robin delivers a roundhouse punch to Wally's face.

"Agh! I guess I deserved that didn't I? I'm sorry man, I should've kept my mouth shut." Wally says rubbing his jaw, "Also I think you might've broken my jaw or nose or both!"

"It was too soft to be either KF, believe me I know what breaking someone's jaw nose or both feels like… I've done it a few times to thugs who wouldn't mind their own business." Wally's jaw drops open in shock at hearing that.

"Too soft… man that was like hitting me with an iron pole! What are those gloves lined with?" Robin laughs, and it is a true laugh.

"Stop being a drama queen Wally and get an ice pack if it hurts that bad."

…

**Later that Day at Training**

"Wally what happened to your face?" Kaldur asks upon seeing the redhead walk in with two icepacks and gauze.

"Robin happened. Don't ask because I don't want to talk about it." Wally says pulling a sour face along with the act.

"Dude, you are so totally being unasterous right now, I already told you I did not break your jaw, nose, or anything else on that pretty little face of yours!" Robin walks in looking more smug and cocky than usual.

"What did you do to him?" Artemis asks, "And do you think you'd be willing to do it again sometime? Also I am guessing that you still won't tell me where you went on your mission."

"Hey!"

"I punched him in the face, and he rightfully deserved it for spilling on a little secret of his, Roy's and mine. And unless he does it again, no I won't be punching him in the face like hitting a baseball. And sorry mission is a secret and that means no T-E-L-L-I-N-G"

"Class is in session, Wally you're with Robin,"

"Great now I'll get beat up in public…"

"Megan you're with Zatanna, Conner and Aqualad. Artemis swap off with Megan and Zatanna so you end up fight each other." Black Canary finishes, she turns and sees the Dark Knight standing next to her. "When did you turn up?"

"I was in the area." He watches the heroes fight, Robin manages to somehow tie Kid Flash's arms together with dental floss, Conner and Aqualad were holding out pretty well considering the fact that they were equally matched. Megan had Zatanna floating in the air in a telepathic grip and Zatanna was trying to break loose.

"Did he really do that to Wally's face?" Black Canary asks the shadow standing next to her.

"He's done worse to others before."

"So he's stronger than any of us originally thought?"

"Yes, but he as all humans has weaknesses."

"Sadly everyone superheroes to have weaknesses."

"That they do. You're doing a good job with training, I've never seen anyone be able to be tied up with dental floss before."

"Ha, I did not teach him that, according to him he learned it off of a TV show that he watched when he was younger." Black Canary snorts when she sees Wally fall and struggle to get back up under the Boy Wonder's iron grasp foot.

"That it is, I have other duties to attend to keep up the good work." With that Batman disappears back into the shadows from whence he came.

**Ok I am aware that this is short, but I want to add c0pypa5ted3lete ideas into this chapter, I will get other's ideas into later chapters, thanks for reading and stay tuned for another episode of the AMAZING ALPHA AND FRIENDS… wait that is a wrong show… Oh I made a lot of awful puns in this story, see if you can find them all and name them, guess what TV show I was talking about when Black Canary mentioned Dick watching as a kid. Invisible Batizza for anyone who gets them all right! Batizza= Bat+Pizza**

*** Karma- belief of what comes around goes around. I added a bit of OOC here because I am a freaking huge karma supporter… considering that Dick Grayson's dad was Romany I believed that maybe Robin would have picked up some of that. I do not know for sure if gypsies believe in karma; if you want to enlighten me feel free to correct the above said statement. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know thanks so so so so so much, and yes I will try my best to involve more make-out sessions for Robin and Zatanna… fangirl squeal!**

**Robin: -Grins at Zatanna: You are a good kisser…**

**Zatanna: You are to. **

**Kid Flash: ACK don't do it in front of me!**

**Robin and Zatanna: GO kiss Artemis if you want to kiss someone so badly –begin to make out a ton:**

**Kid Flash: NO!**

**Me: That part doesn't count but I could totally imagine it happening.**

Chapter 6

"Robin are you feeling ok?" Megan asks the raven haired boy, he was pale and looking like he was sick in general.

"Fine fine, just a little tired." Robin answers, he head over to the refridgorator and pulls out a coke.

"Ok... but you don't look fine, are you su-"

"I'm ok honestly you don't need to worry about me, I can handle myself perfectly fine." Robin walks away and retreats back to his room. He was still sore from the training, Conner had managed to lay a hard punch to the side and right now it was throbing.

_Circus music playing, people cheering_...

_'Not this memory again, I refuse to black out.' _Robin sighs and places a wet clothe over his head. He flops down onto the bed and closes his eyes.

...

**Three hours later...**

"Robin. Robin wake up are you ok?" The faint voice repeats over and over again. Robin moans and turns his head to the source of the sound. Another raven haired girl looks back down at him, he turns his head so it's facing her.

"Zee? Where am I what happened?" He looks around and realizes that he's in the imfermary. _'Imfermary what am I doing here? Last I remember... oh I must've blacked out again.'_

"Zatanna how is he?" Batman walks in looking serious.

"Why don't you ask me yourself. I'm fine, feel like an anvil was dropped on top of me but other than that I feel fine and dandy." Robin manages to let loose a weak cackle.

"You are most definatly not fine, you were unconscious for three hours. Almost when into a coma, if J'ohn hadn't intervened you probably would've." Robin winces at the strictness in his mentor's voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry if I scared you. I wasn't feeling well and I probably should've told someone." Bruce smiles, nods; leaves the room.

"Hey Boy Wonder, how's the strongest kid alive?" Zatanna smirks at Robin.

"I'm good Magic maiden." Zatanna laughs and leans in for a kiss. They embraced again and enjoyed the warmth that was each other. They break apart and stay in that posistion for what seems like ages.

"Once more for good luck?" Robins asks slyly.

"Maybe anothertime ninja." Zatanna gets up and leaves the boy wonder to sleep.

...

"What do you mean I can't go!" Robin shouts at his mentor. Batman stands there like a statue ignoring the boy's complaints.

"You just got out of the imfermary; you cannot go." Batman answers curtly.

"You do realize that the only way you could prevent me from going is to lock me in a vault underground and throw out the key!" Batman sighs.

"You may go only if you promise to stop whatever you are doing if another... episode happens."

"Promise!" Rose was nervous, this mission took place at his old home, or the ghost of his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Haly's Circus Ruins<strong>

The big top loomed over the group as they wandered into the circus grounds. The circus had been left that way to honor the Flying Graysons. Robin thought it looked depressing and bleak compared to when it was actually used.

"Is it just me or does this place make Gotham's darkest alley look like paradise?" Artemis asks shivering in the brisk evening air.

"It's just you. Come on follow me." Robin whispers to the rest of the group ; without waiting for a reply he walks off.

"Dang, where did he go? This place is crepping me out!" Kid Flash complains when Robin seemingly disappears. Suddenly a loud moan echoes out from the dark, it is followed by a loud crash. The group jumps and turns seeing nobody. A man walks out of nowhere stumbling like he was drunk (**Considering that it's Gotham he probably is, or you can come up with your own ideas for the dude**) He pulls out a gun and points it at the teens.

"Give me anything of value that you've got." A loud reverberating bang sounds off as the man crumples to the ground, the team sees Robin standing behind him a metal bar raised in his arms.

"Stupid drunken scum." He mutters, placing the bar on the ground and dragging the man to some abandoned corner until he wakes up.

"Why did you do that! He was to drunk to see us, much less be able to place a shot on us!" Artemis cries out after a dampening silence.

"Oh believe me, he could have and would have shot you and landed a perfect hit. Try next time to remember what city this is." Robin scowls back at Artemis, and he begins to walk away. The group rushes to catch up to him when there is another crash. This time Robin signals for them to stay still; he crouches and jumps. There is a shout and he comes back dragging a girl with him.

"Let me go right this instance!" Robin releases his hold on her except for one of her wrists which he keeps in an iron grip. "I said let me go! What are you some type of pervert!" She struggles even more, but Robin does not move an inch.

"Shut up, you'll blow our cover!" He hisses, she stares at him in shock.

"Ric-"

"Robin, d'names Robin. I've never seen you before in my entire life."

"You very well know who I am! Why are you acting like you don't know me!" She whines still staring at him with agony. Robin takes a closer look at her face and sighs.

"You must be mistaking me for a certain Richard Grayson are you not?" She gasps.

"Wait you're not him?" Robin shakes his head in reply.

"Sorry I'm not the rich brat you are looking for."

"Ok then, so who are you?" This time it's the teams turn to be dumbfounded.

"You don't know-" Artemis starts,

" who the boy-" Kid Flash adds on,

"wonder, partner too-" Megan continues,

"The Batman-" Superboy grunts,

"Is?" Aqualad closes off the question.

"Oh you mean Robin, of course I know him. Sorry it's dark out and I can't see very well." Robin laughs softly. "What? Why are you laughing?" She sounds nervous.

"The fact that you're in Gotham and asked who I was." Robin laughs a ton more, but stops when gunshots are heard in the distance.

_Gunshot.. ropes breaking.. screams and a small boy collapses onto the platform crying for the broken bodies below..._

"Robin?" Zatanna asks softly, placing a hand on his solder. He jerks at the touch and rubs his temples.

"Sorry was coming up with a plan. The gunshot was probably one of the guys blowing off steam." He answers a little too quickly. "Come on we need to move before they find us, and uh, girl you should leave."

"No way I came here to find answers and g#%d*$(!& I will get them." Robin groans and face palms himself.

"Just try not to get shot will ya?"

"I won't have have superb agility."

"Fiesty Rob ain't she?" Kid Flash leans on the raven haired boy giving a grin that even the Joker would be proud off.

"Not now KF, remember this is covert meaning try not to screw things up by causing another explosion." He says sulkingly.

'Rob? KF? Oh My GOD he's him!' The girl thinks to herself while following the team; she begins to smile cunningly as an idea bubbles in her head.

The group enters the bigtop and slams into Robin, who had gone absolutly statuesque. He was pale and shaking slightly.

"That is alot of firepower."

...

**You must hate me for leaving it at a cliffhanger, oh well. I am aware at how short this chapter is. Please Read and Review, no reviews means no encouragement for me to continue onwards. Sorry if the last two chapters seem like fillers, I wrote this one in school today (hehehe) and the other one last night at like 9pm so yea. I am going away for April Vacation and will not be able to update so hang in for me will you? Anyone who reviews gets Bat'n Jerry's (horrible ice cream pun ain't it?) Thanks again, love yall. The Volleyball tournement at my school was fun, I wasn't amazing but at least I had fun anyways. We one one out of 3 games today... poo. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I got a review a few chapters back asking about Emilee, I can assure you now, that she is making a comeback… I believe she already has *Wink Wink you know what I mean you know what I mean?* so yea. Here's Chapter 7, wow I am beating my other chapter story! Yay oh and at the end of this chapter there will be a spoiler alert so um be aware…. if you don't' want to read the spoiler alert don't it will be in italics after my author's note. Oh and Booksmusiclove I have seen the episodes in Portuguese, I'm not 100% sure what you were asking but I have seen them… the spoiler is for the last episode of season 1 EEEKS that were I got the influence to write Robtanna!**

**Robin: Why do you have to spoil anything at all**

**Me: Because some people like spoiler alerts… I'm not one of them but I can't ignore it forever!**

**Robin: So you like to ruin everyone's fun?**

**Me: Meanie.**

**Robin: I know you are but what am I**

**Me: This is pointless I'm talking to a fictional character (real in my head )**

Chapter 7

"That's a lot of firepower." Robin stands there looking horrified. The rest of the group comes in and sees piles upon piles of gunpowder, bombs, grenades, and other things that go BOOM! when they come in contact with fire, or a detonator thingamajigg.

"What the heck are they going to do with all of that!" The girl asks looking just as horrified as Robin.

"Uh, blow up all of southern Gotham..." Robin answers dumbstruck.

"So... how are we going to stop this?" She asks him back. Robin turns to face her looking dead serious.

"Look girl, uh can you give me a name it's weird calling you girl or it..."

"Emilee, my name is Emilee." Robin's eyes open wide under his mask, but considering the fact that his eyes were covered no one saw anything.

"Ok then, Emilee, _my team and I_ are going to stop this, _you_ are going back to where ever you came from because there is noway we are letting someone with no train-"

"Ha, I've been in the circus my entire life, I've also lived in horrible places where drunk men try to have sex with you every minute!" At this point the entire team gasps and looks like a bunch of fish above water.

"Fine, don't get yourself shot at or blow up."

"What! You're letting her join us without a second thought!" Artemis shrieks.

"Yup."

"Are you insane she has no training!" Kid Flash adds on.

"Hey, when I started I started like she did, so don't you use training as a valid answer!" Robin snaps at him.

"It's too dangerous." Superboy says looking dead serious, well he always looks serious or grumpy or something like that but this time it was sincere.

"She could get hurt or killed." M'gann looks concerned and stares at the girl.

"Guys, Robin knows what he's doing if he thinks she can handle herself then we should trust that judgement!" Zatanna yells. Everyone then looks at Aqualad for the deciding vote.

"This is Robin's city, he makes the calls here." Aqualad finishes.

"Thanks! Don't worry, I am not a weak pretty little face with no talent whatsoever. I can handle myself perfectly fine." Emilee turns to Robin and slaps him on the face. "And WHY didn't you tell me you were Robin, you dirty little-"

"Secret Identity, Emilee, remember. If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret now would it." Robin rubs his face gingerly, the area that she had slapped him on was sore.

"Oh... right."

"HEY YOU, you're not supposed to be here!" A man dressed entirely in black storms up to the team and begins to fire his gun at them. They split up and begin fighting various goons trying to get to the main area of the ring.

"Guys, main circle , erh, center of the tent. Go there meet me there and find out as much as you can about their plan!" Robin shouts, he ends up being dogpiled by at least 10 burly dudes who reaked of ax... (**BLECH I hate that type of colone, anyone else agree with me?**) He manages to slip through them, thanks to being very small compared to the muscle those guys carried. Emilee rushes over and knocks five of them down, while Zatanna blasts the rest with a magic laser beam.

"Robin, are you ok?" Zatanna lands next to him and holds out her arm for him to use as support.

"Hey Zee, let me see, no broken bones, no bleeding, no serious injuries that I can find currently. I seem to be fine." Robin grins at her, and she kisses him on the cheek. "What no mouth to mouth?" He smirks as Zatanna kisses him on the lips.

"You weren't drowning, that was to make sure you don't do something stupid." They then run to the center ring to catch up with everyone else. When they got there they realized that the entire ring was riged with explosives, and the guy holding the detonator was standing in the middle of all of them.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? Bunch of punk kids trying on their parents superhero clothes?" The man let loose a noise that sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"Dude, do you have laryngitis or something? You sound awful!" Kid Flash comments, the guy turns his face looking like someone painted it firetruck red, he throws a grenade at Kid Flash blasting his back at least 10 yards.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Artemis shrieks, she pulls out her sharp arrows and nails the guy right in the arm, but he snaps the arrow in two with the point still in his arm.

"Artemis check on KF, we'll handle this guy." Aqualad says the the green archer. She nods and heads off to find Kid Flash. He and the rest of the group then charge the man with the detonator.

"Aww are the little chickies afraid that they aren't strong enough?" He taunts, of course then Superboy goes balistic and attacks the guy knocking him unconsious. Robin then quickly defuses it thus preventing a huge explosion that could whip out the south end of Gotham.

"Robin? Robin what's wrong are you ok?" M'gann flies over to the boy wonder, who had frozen in place... he was pale and shaking.

_"Guys something's wrong with Robin, I need you to come as quick as possible."_ M'gann tellepathically shouts. There's a rush of wind and Kid Flash appears looking completely unharmed. Artemis appears shortly afterwards looking slightly more flustered than usual.

"What's wrong sugar?" Kid Flash asks the martian, he than realizes that Robin wasn't responding or doing anything. Suddenly Robin collapses on the ground and begins to have a spazz attack.

"ROBIN! Guys I'm going to try to go into his mind and get him to calm down." M'gann cries.

"NO it's too dangerous, you shouldn't-" Superboy says placing his hand on her solder.

"Who protects the protectors?" M'gann responds. She closes her eyes and enters his mind. Suddenly everything goes white, M'gann hears the cries of her teamates as they too are sucked into Robin's Mind.

'Gods what have I done!' She panics but relaxes upon seeing her friends with her.

"So where are we?" Zatanna asks looking around, they are in a white room with images flashing around at random intervals.

"Uh... I think I might've accidentally brought you into Robin's mind." M'gann says slowly.

"What! You know how parinoid he is about his secrets how could you do that!" Kid Flash shouts at her. M'gann cringes at his sudden ferocity.

"It's not her fault, she didn't mean to so don't go blaming it on her!" Superboy shouts back. Aqualad stands between them raising his hands to calm to two down.

"Both of you be quiet, we must find Robin. Only he will know how to get out of here." Everyone silently nods. Suddenly an ear peircing cry echoes through the room, the group finds themselves at the...

CIRCUS?

**Ha, left you with a cliff hanger there didn't I? Well here's chapter 7 sorry it took so long, I've been busy preparing for my April Vacation. I will try to finish chapter 8 before I leave. **

_**Spoiler Alert!**_

_Robin and Zatanna kiss in the last episode!_


	8. Chapter 8

**OK I'm BACK YAY FOR ALL OF YOU aww for me, Disney was fun Universal Studios was fun! Just saw the episode Auld Acquaintances that I recorded! OMG did anyone else have a total fangirl moment when Robin went up against Batman? I would have screamed but my dad was looking at me like I was constipated, so I thought it would be best if I kept my mouth shut. Ok onto the story,  
>Robin: What about me? You didn't scream when I kissed Zee?<br>Me: No… you and Zatanna are amazing together! Wally and Artemis go together also.  
>Wally: Thank you very much.<br>Me: Whatever you guys are delaying the story, and you know what fangirls do when they don't get a good story?  
>Both: -shake heads-<br>Me: They rip you apart limb to limb then burn you alive at the stake singing BURN BURN EDWARD CULLEN BURN!  
>Both: … -run away looking terrified-<br>Me: Ok that's not true but it got rid of them didn't it? No offense to twilight lovers. Oh sorry if this is similar to other stories about Robin, I got some of my ideas from them so don't you dare say I plagiarized considering that I was kind enough to mention that the ideas behind this are not mine.  
><strong>_Disclaimer in Chappy 1_

Chapter 8

"Circus? What are we doing here?" Artemis asks looking downright confused. Circus music begins to play and the ringmaster steps onto the stage. He announces something but it comes out at rubbish. Kid Flash panics at the sight of the family on the trapeze.

"Whoa, they're doing that without a net." Superboy comments bluntly.

"Not good so very amazingly not good." Kid Flash continues to ramble making the rest of the team eye him suspiciously. M'gann walks over and places her arm on his solder.

"Wally, is there something you should be telling-" A gasp is heard throughout the tent, the team notices the man and woman falling. The scene turns a bloody red and a child's cries can be heard throughout the arena. The scene changes again but this time they are in the empty tent and Batman is chained to a spinning table and a madman is throwing knives at him.

"What the… who is that guy and how did we get here?" Artemis stares at Batman, he doesn't respond. "Uh Batman! Hello?" She waves her hand in front of his face, only to get a knife thrown through it. "AH!"

"Calm down, my uncle told me that in a person's mind anyone you see is simply a memory and you cannot be hurt. This must be a memory of Robin's." As if on cue the raven haired boy jumps down from above and lands on the two colored eyed man crushing him to the ground. A battle pursues that. (**Sorrydon't want to go into to much detail – this is based on the Batman episode A Matter of Family**) The scene changes again but this time they find themselves in Gotham, a weird version where the buildings keep changing and refuse to stay as one shape. They see a child with raven hair drawing on the sidewalk, he stares at them his cerulean colored eyes especially bright. Aqualad walks towards him slowly; the rest of the team follows pursuit.

"We do not want to harm you, we are merely looking for a friend of ours. Have you seen Robin?" The boy nods slowly.

"Yes, why do you want to know? What is it to you if I tell you secrets that are locked away inside?" The boy's voice sounded faint, he was the younger version the 9-year-old version of Dick Grayson but the team did not know that.

"He is our friend, we accidentally ended up in his mind, could you please lead us to him?" M'gann asks softly, the boy stares at her and looks shocked. He nods and begins to run, the team not knowing what else to do follows.

_"He bares a resemblance to Robin doesn't he?"_Zatanna says through the mind link that M'gann had opened.

_"Yea, I wonder who he is… and how he is related to Robin." _Aqualad answers. They follow the boy and see images from Robin's past and hear voices with them

_**Who knows maybe someday you'll think of me as your father.**_

**I already have a father! –Bats fly away from young Robin and the man with a mask-**

**It's not fair I miss them.**

**Ok who's the pixie? –A redhead in a batsuit asks Batman while staring at Robin-**

**Your next important mission is to wash the batmobile**

**Last time I had a ball of cotton it was white and did not taste- A redheaded alien looks at Robin on a faris wheel.**

**This is different -Robin hands her a pink cone of cotton candy-**

The team sees various images all of them blurred they are shocked to see many of them are bloodstained or have dark dark emotions coming off of them. They keep running and find themselves in a graveyard, with Robin standing alone on the edge of a dark abyss.

_"Here he is, there he goes, and life long lived with many woes."_ The black haired boy vanishes into the mists. The team notices two gravestones looming in the abyss on which their friend and comrade stands.

Robin takes a step forwards, the entire team shots various things.

"Dude please no!" Kid Flash cries first.

"You shouldn't do that." Superboy adds on.

"Don't throw your life away." Aqualad says.

"Robin please don't, none of us would be able to take it!" M'gann says with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Robin no please don't!" Zatanna cries aloud seeing him standing on the edge.

_"Fear not death but life without those you love." _Is all he replies by.

"Dude please don't you can't do this to us!" Kid Flash/Wally cries out to the raven haired child.

_"Three can keep a secret if two are dead." _Robin says bluntly, all the joy was gone from his eyes and nothing remained but the shell of their friend.

"Robin please I can't loose you like my father! I love you I couldn't stand it if you left too!" Zatanna screams pulling at her hair. Lightning flashes around them, and they find themselves in a graveyard. There are two gravestones next to each other, and they see a small boy age 9 crying next to them.

"Robin…" M'gann walks over quietly and places her hand on the grieving child. He looks up at her his startling blue eyes looking doubtful.

_"I'm not a hero, I'm not Robin, and I am a failure. I can save thousands but I can't save those who matter." _He says with so much bitter anger that everyone is shocked.

"You're more of a hero than any of us, and this proves it. Seeing them… most people would kill themselves right away. You stayed strong, you're the true hero." Aqualad says with much sincerity.  
><em><br>"Flying up, flying down, blood covers the ground, run in circles dying now, lying deep below the ground. Those you love cannot come home, those who care will always morn, the innocents will always cry for the caged bird always dies." _Everyone was shocked to hear that come out of Robin's mouth. Depressing poems did not fit their little bird, and the did not like it one bit.

_"When the sun arises, a new day comes; all is forgotten all is gone. But never forget the ones you love because they will come on wings of doves. Hide the pain and hide the shame, always fight to come again_ (**pronounced ah-gain to rhyme**) _Evil beware the heart of gold, because it has seen stories unfold. I am happy and I am sad, but being around friends has made me glad." _Robin collapses and the image of the graveyard disappears behind them. They gather around their littlest one looking anxious.

"He's not breathing!" Superboy shouts. "I can't hear or feel a heartbeat and it looks like he's not breathing!"

"NO, ROBIN NO PLEASE YOU CAN'T DIE ON US PLEASE NO NO NO!" Wally collapses pounding his fist on the white ground that is Robin's mind. Tears stream down his face as everyone gathers around him.

"He's a hero, GOT THAT. HE SHOULDN'T HAVE RISKED EVERYTHING HE SHOULD BE ALIVE IT'S ALL MY FAULT." Wally shouts to no one in particular. Strange music begins to play and they all look around….

"ROBIN!" Wally shouts and slams his head into Black Canary's, he finds himself in the infirmary.

"AHHH!" Megan says next waking, the others wake quieter. Only Robin's lifeless form remains unmoving. They stare waiting for him to wake, he doesn't. Batman stands next to his protégé talking to him in words unknown to the rest of the group.

"Robin vă puteţi trezi acum, visul este de peste. Prietenii tăi sunt în aşteptare pentru tine. Vă rugăm să vă rugăm să trezesc, cred despre tot ceea ce sunt, lasand in urma. Eu, Alfred, Barbra şi echipa. Te iubesc fiul."* Robin coughs and slowly opens his eyes.

"Eu te iubesc prea tata, te rog nu mă lăsa singur."* Everyone lets loose a cheer of relief.

"Eu niciodată nu v-am lasat in pace, voit fi mereu în inima ta."* Batman replies softly. After that Red Tornado and Black Canary usher everyone out to let Robin sleep.

**OK so I'm at a block here, I can't figure out whether I should make this into a prompt for chapter 9 or end it here, review me with your ideas. Ok that's it for now adios amigos.**

*Robin you can wake up now, the dream is over. Your friends are waiting for you. Please wake up please, think about all that you are leaving behind. Me, Alfred, Barbra and the team. I love you son.  
>I love you too dad, please don't leave me alone.<br>I have never left you alone, I will always be in your heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, ok so this chapter is going to be moments between Robin and the team, you know like one on one so if it seems confusing I apologize. Me love Daddy Bats way big time.  
>Robin: So fangirls are going to rip us apart are they?<br>Me: Yea... that was a tiny lie...  
>Kid Flash: Ugh, I hate fangirls they always lie!<br>Fangirls: YOU KNOW IT, YOU ARE OURS ROBIN MUAHAHA!  
>Me: Ok lets get on with this story<br>**_Disclaimer in chapter 1_

Chapter 9

Only after Robin let go of Batman did the full damage and injuries to his body show. Robin's right arm was hanging limp (broken probably), his breathing was hitched like it hurt to move his lungs, and there were a number of other minor bruises, cuts and scrapes.

"Let's leave Robin alone to sleep." Black Canary says shortly afterwords. This is met with a range of protests from Young Justice, only Batman and Robin remained still. It took Superman, Flash and Batman himself to restrain Robin while Canary ministered a anesthetic into Robin so they could do surgery.

"Man that kid has a nasty punch." Flash comes out later rubbing a black and yellow bruise under his eye. Superman had a small scratch on his arm from a hidden blade in Robin's boot. Batman was completely unharmed, not to anyone's surprise.

"What do you teach that kid to do when he gets kidnapped?" Superman asks the Dark Knight. Batman looks smugly at the boy scout and smirks.

"I teach him not to panic and to fight with all he's got until help arrives." Everyone looks at him with total shock and anger.

"So you taught him to get himself killed!" Wally shouts, Kaldur places a palicating arm on the now about to pounce redhead to restrain him.

"Calm yourself my friend, Robin is alot stronger and more durable than we originally believed. It only seems right that his stubborness would be his greatest aspect in a kidnapping." Wally snorts with contempt.

"Robin wouldn't struggle if it got him killed Kal! He's not Supey, he doesn't have any superpowers to help himself!" Wally was close to hyperventilating, so his uncle guided him out of the room to calm down.

"Just because he's human doesn't mean he's helpless..." Artemis rubs her now bandaged arm looking thoughtfull.

"He's probably one of the most valuable aspects to the entire league considering the fact that he's the one who convinced me to join, and that he knows every single passcode, secret identity, and systems computers of the Watchtower. He designed the encryption codes for the main system when he was nine." Batman says smuggly again basking in the glory that was his partner.

"He what!"

"He knows everything there is to know about the Justice League, and you wonder why we keep secrets." Everyone in the room looks horified. Superman walks forward and places a hand on Batman's solder.

"We all trust you and Robin completely, I believe you are trying to say that if anyone managed to kidnap or force their way into Robin's mind that we would all be toast." Batman nods at the boy scouts explaination.

"Where's Robin! Is he ok, Ollie told me what happened, is he going to die!" Red Arrow appears in the room looking frantic.

"Peace Roy, Robby is fine, maybe mentally scared for life but otherwise unharmed." Green Arrow answers smiling at Batman.

"Mentally scarred is not OK!"

"Roy shut up, I can't sleep in here." Everyone turns and sees Robin leaning on the wall looking pale and weak **(weak yea I am aware that is not a good word to describe Robin...) **Roy rushes over and grasps the raven haired boy's arms and stares him in the masked eyes.

"Rob... you look like shit." Robin looks up at the senoir redhead and gives a half-smirk. He seemed to be down about something. Wally at that inappropriate time walks in.

"Back sorry about having a mental break down a few minutes ago." Robin at the mention of mental and breakdown has a panic attack and collapses on the floor shaking.

"Ah what did you do to him? Great going Baywatch!" Artemis again slaps Wally causing him to growl at her.

"I. Didn't. Do. Anything. SO BACK OFF!"

"Robin's fine, just in shock... minor panic attack, it's a wonder his body can take that amount of pressure." Black Canary says slowly. The team inmediately rushes to the infermary only to see Robin hooked up with a tube down his throat helping him breath. He looked sickly and pale under all the medical equipment.

"Robin! Is he ok?" Zatanna rushes over to his bedside and grabs onto one of his hands. No one notices that Robin's eyes had opened and that he was listening to everything they said.

"I'm not sure, he recived serveral bumps to his head, and he might go into a coma if he doesn't wake up in the next-"

"Hey guys, why are all of-" Robin says with a raspy voice before realizing the tube was in his throat, he begins to panic and tries to pull it out.

"Robin stop, you'll make it worse." At Batman's voice Robin stops trying to pull it out and allows Black Canary to remove the tubing. He tries to get out of bed but ends up with Batman and Flash pushing him back to a lying position. Robin's chest was bandaged and his arm was in a cast. Robin gives everyone the bat glare causing most of the people in the room to back off.

"Rob-" Wally says sadly.

"I'm fine, just a few scrapes and bruises, and it's nothing I haven't faced before." Everyone noticed how he winced when he moved.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again you hear me, ninja boy or not!" Zatanna says furiously, Robin pulls her next to him and kisses her.

"Wha-"

"Don't talk you'll ruin the moment Zee." Zatanna blushes, and Robin grins and turns to Kid Flash. "Pay up, that would be 40 dollars in a bet that she would yell at me and call me ninja boy if I got hurt."

"Robin!" Megan says while laughing, she watches Wally open his wallet and pull two 20s from it and hand it to the youngest member. Robin grins and pulls out his own wallet dumping out about 10 thousand in cash causing everyone to gasp.

"You've been holding out on me!" Wally protests.

"Have not, you never bothered to ask, and I have about 1 million worth in total stashed in my room." At that everyone's mouths drop open. Everyone leaves except for Wally who stayed behind with Robin.

"Rob, I just wanted to say sorry." Robin turns and pushes himself to his one good arm.

"Sorry for what? It's not like you beat me up now did you?" Robin displays one of his signature cackles and grins at the readhead. Only then did he realize that Wally had his head in his hands. "Wally me being injured is not your fault."

"No but me allowing Megan to acidentally pull us into your mind see the... event... is. I should have told her not to in the process I failed as a friend and as a brother." Wally's shocked to see Robin laughing. "What! I'm serious."

"Stay whelmed man, I'm feeling the aster and you need to stop being depressed and be pressed. I purposely allowed Megan in my head, secrets can kill you sometimes- three can keep a secret if two of them are dead... haven't you heard that before?" Wally stares in disbelief at Robin.

"Thanks for not getting angry... and sorry if they found out about you-know-what." Robin waves away the apoligie and Wally takes the cue to let him sleep. _'If only I were as brave and stubborn as you Robin...'_ He thought as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Robin... I just came by to see if you were ok and if you wanted to try some of my cookies." Megan holds open a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of the boy wonder. Robin grins and licks his lips.<p>

"Sure no problem-munch munch nom nom nom nom- Wow these are... Are you ok?" Robin noticed that the Martian wasn't as peppy as usual. He places an arm on her hand and stares her eye to eye well more like mask to eye. "You can tell me anything, I'm great with keeping secrets... as you already know."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I never meant for you to end up here! How can you be so forgiving, I pretty much let everyone see your memories and didn't do anything to stop it!" She sobs and Robin awkwardly pats her on the back.

"Everyone makes mistakes, hell I've made more in my four years as Batman's sidekick than there are stars in the universe. I purposly let you into my mind, if I didn't want you in there you would've been blocked, so don't beat yourself up over it." Megan's sobs turn to hicups as she stares the boy wonder down.

"You're one of the wisest 13 year olds I know, you know that?" Robin laughs and grins at her.

"I'm not good with the whole sharing feelings and the touchy huggy stuff, but thanks for telling me that... I usually don't get a chance to comfort people, seeing as Gotham is Gotham and the Bat's delerious with the whole share you feelings." Megan hugs the boy much to his shock and surprise, and to her shock he returns it in favor.  
>"Thanks for telling me that Robin. Well I think someone else is here to see you." She leaves allowing Batman to enter the hospital room. The rest of the team was lurking nearby but they didn't want to get on the bad side of him so they kept well hidden.<p>

* * *

><p>"I-I'm s-so sorry Bruce, I failed you... I'm weak." Robin sobs (<strong>yes sobs don't be a critic<strong>) into the dark knight's solder. Bruce places an arm on the sobbin frame of his son Dick and pulls him close.

"You most definatly did not fail me Dick Grayson, and you are 100% not weak. Crying shows that you have emotions and emotions make you stronger." Hearing this Dick breaks out into another volley of tears.

"I miss them, they saw Bruce they saw what happened! It's not fair I should have died not them Nu Nu Mami Tati nu!" Bruce is shocked to hear Robin's original language spoken. "Nu e corect, mi e dor de ei. Am dori ei erau încă în viaţă le-ar spune-mi ce să fac! "*

"Calmează-te, subliniind sunt tensiunii arteriale. "* Bruce answers back, oh how he wished he could tell the boy everything would turn out fine. But alas nothing in the end is fine. The boy hiccups and falls asleep in Bruce's arms. Later when Canary found them like that Bruce quickly moved the boy back to a sleeping position. No one noticed the red envelope on Robin's bedside table and no one realized what it said.

_The bird who flies at dawn will always drown in the misery that is the morning,_  
><em>Beware the jubjub bird and the gandersnatch's claws<em>  
><em>I'm coming to reclaim my rightful prize little birdy <em>  
><em>Don't tell or a close friend dies<em>

No one noticed the envelope until it was discovered in the morning that Robin had been kidnaped... and there was blood on the sheets and the obvious sign of a strugle. No one noticed that Robin's belt was left lying on the ground until Wally stepped on it... and no one knew who had sent the letter or where they had taken the little bird.

**Ha ha another cliffy, please don't murder me or roast me alive. I made it a cliffy because I'm going to change the name of the story to something better. Also please please please check my profile for updates, I usually post on there when I'm starting a new story or finishing or starting a new chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing and keep going on, favorites and alerts are appriciated also. Don't worry this isn't going to be a tragedy I promise. And no Cheshire did not kidnap Robin, I just added that because I was bored, probably got the second part wrong so if you know what it is please tell me I don't want to look like a fool now do I? Remember PROFILE FOR UPDATES$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ (I'm filthy rich- only in my dreams because I'm married to Robin who hapens to be filty rich so yea.)**

*It's not fair, I miss them. I wish they were still alive they would tell me what to do!"  
>Calm down you are stressing your blood pressure.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok wow this is a faster update than usual; I'm starting to write this story on 4/25 at 6:55am. Normally I don't start until the afternoon. Ok this author's note is going to be short because I have great things to tell in this chapter! Onto the story. Oh and this will have graphic Robin torture… please don't kill me and no I promise Robin will not die.  
><strong>_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

Chapter 10

"What do you mean he disappeared? People don't vanish out of thin air!" Batman shouts after Wally picks up Robin's now broken utility belt. Batman storms out of the room after punching a hole in the computer consul after Hawkman couldn't find Robin anywhere using the most advanced tracking system in the world. Wally was nervous, it was nearly impossible to sneak up on Robin, even if he was asleep.

"How did they sneak up on him asleep, I tried that once and got punched in the gut!" There's a resounding crack as Conner steps on a syringe he picks it up and hands it to Batman who in later grabs it and hastily leaves to examine it. Everyone else stares at each other with shock and amusement.

"Robin's impossible to sneak up on!" Artemis cries out in terror, she sinks to the floor and pulls her knees into herself. "If he's been kidnapped who knows what could happen to us!"

"I believe they stabbed that syringe into his arm while he was sleeping, woke him up then he put a big struggle but the people had already administered the knock-out drug so then he passed out and they left." Everyone stops and stares at Kaldur who was examining the surroundings. "Robin taught me a few things about detective work you know."

"If so, what did the people want him for and why Robin?" Megan asks looking nervous.

"Robin is the heart of the League, you all heard Batman say it." Conner says bluntly.

"So Robin's out of the picture that mean the League wouldn't do anything in case of risking angering the Bat, or ending up with Robin hurt or worse K-" Zatanna starts but chokes on the word she was trying to say.

"Don't say that, he's fine probably already escaped… no one can keep the boy wonder locked up for long no one it's impossible…." Wally keeps pacing and mumbling no possible can't keep to himself to reassure that it's possible.

_"Is the procedure ready master?" Voice 1_

_"Almost, bring out my prize. I wish to test the pain on him first." Voice 2_

_"Where am I?" Robin says. He opens his eyes only to see a blurry room and hear mumbled voices._

_"He is awake sir; shall I knock him out again?" An eerily familiar voice repeats in the dark.._

_"Enough, the boy is not to be harmed under any circumstances." Voice 2 says stubbornly. "He is only to be tested with the pain and only to the point of endurance."_

_"I shall administer it again?" Voice 1 says. Robin screams in pain as another syringe enters his arm, pain courses through his sleep lacking boy causing him to pass out again._

_"Poor little birdie sleeping in bed, one day you'll die while bumping your head." Voice 2 sings happily while the cool collected darkness of passing out claims the raven haired boy faster than expected._

"You have a lead on him Batman? Where is he, we all want to h-" Wally starts only to be cut off by the Batman himself.

"No this is my own mission, it is in Gotham, and I do not allow supers in _my_city."

"You can't stop us, we will help no matter what and I hope you know that." Megan adds on only to receive a batglare which she stares into until Batman looks away.

"Robin is our friend and teammate, never left behind." Kaldur adds on. An alarm goes off on the screen causing everyone to jump and face it. They see an incoming transmission. Batman hastily clicks accept, and Robin's bruised bloody face appears on it. He lets loose a scream when an unknown hand grabs him by the hair and slashes a knife across his chest.

"Let me go you bloody bastard! I won't tell you anything so you might as well kill me!" Robin shouts receiving another punch and knife wound to the arm. Batman growls at seeing the abuse of his partner.

"What do you want?"

"Oh what every villain wants, a chance to beat up Robin and to watch the Bats downfall. But that's not why we've contacted you." A man with a blue mask covering his face appears on the screen. "We want you and your league to step aside and let my masters The Light continue their good work. If you try to stop us Robin here will take the road to hell so to speak-"

"Been there idiot, I did that already, literally I went to hell so it's not really much of a difference how I get there." Robin snaps at the man holding him.

"Sportsmaster do what you must to get the boy to shut up!" The man with a blue mask shouts. Sportsmaster appears and begins to mercilessly beat up Robin. They all gasp when Robin kicks and sends him flying halfway across the room. Five seconds later the man in the blue mask is thrown aside and Robin stares at them.

"Whatever you do, do not come here… please don't I'm sorry Batman-" With that Robin punches the screen on his side and everything goes fuzzy.

"DAMNIT!" Batman shouts and disappears out of the room shocking everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Blood everywhere, seeping onto the ground. People crying out yet only one remains. He watches with horror on his face.<em>

_"You were destined to do this Robin. Ever since you first became bad this was your future." A darker version of himself (**Slade's Apprentice version – man he was so f-ing hot in that I almost died!) **steps out in front of him holding a dagger covered in blood._

_"I will never be you ever!" The evil Robin laughs._

_"Ah but you already are, you know you love it when you steal or when you fight someone to their deaths, you know what you are so don't resist let go and turn over to the dark side." The evil Robin stabs the Good Robin and everything goes blank._

* * *

><p>"We need to trace that signal ASAP. If Robin's in danger, we are the ones to get him." Aqualad says while Wally frantically begins to track the signal that was sent to them.<p>

"Got him, he's… what the hell! Why would anyone take him there! Gods he's in an abandoned warehouse right outside of Bludhaven!" Wally shouts. Everyone gasps, except for Megan and Conner who have no idea what Bludhaven is.

"What is this Bludhaven?" Megan asks.

"Imagine Gotham but 10 billion times worse, that's what Bludhaven is." Kaldur explains solemnly. Megan gasps, while Conner places a calming hand her on.

"No one can live there can they?" She asks Artemis who was standing next to her.

"Yes they can but from what I heard, it's all gangs of kids and adults." Megan's eyes fill with tears which she quickly whips away.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness unfolds before Robin who was lying on a cot, the putrid smell of dried blood and puke fills the room. He tries to move only to find that he's been strapped down. 'Is that smell coming off of me?' He tastes blood in his mouth and realizes it was. He begins to struggle. <em>

_"Look at him struggle, take in that sight boys you ain't never gonna see a sight like that again." The man with the blue mask says to his partners. _

_"Sportsmaster, you shouldn't have beaten him up so bad, the bosses won't be happy with this." Voice 1 scolds the mercinary to his left. _

_"If you don't like the way I work then maybe you'd like the taste of my knife better." Voice 1 gulps nervously and moves next to his master in the blue mask. _

_"Both of you quiet, he is conscious and he willanswer our questions." Upon hearing this Robin begins to struggle more, but his attemps are weak due to the loss of blood. Sportsmaster drags him into a room with a chair and... electrical shocker thing-a-ma-whosits_

_'Damn' Robin thought upon seeing this, he is hooked up and the interogation begins._

_"What is yours and Batman's secret identities?" BM (Blue mask) asks_

_"Don't know." Robin answers then screams in pain as 70 volts fly through his body causing much pain._

_"Do you know how to shut down and or hack the Justice League computers?" Voice 1 asks. Robin glares at him spitting out blood that was seeping from his mouth, but he does not respond. That night the screams of Robin echo through all of Bludhaven and people begin to believe that a banchee has settled down and decided to start a family._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you found where Robin is?" Batman says from the computer screen.<p>

"We traced the signal from the video feed to Bludhaven, right outside that is." Aqualad says to the stronger man.

"So that means that _we _need to find Robin, undercover and get him back before something horrible happens. " Kid Flash says to Batman, he gets a bat glare in return but stares it down.

"This is a League mission, not a Young Justice mission. You are not to interfere unless I say to." With that the screen goes blank, leaving Young Justice to mope for most of the day. That is until they found the perfect moment to sneak out and head to rescue Robin.

* * *

><p>Robin can't move his body is weak from blood loss and lack of food, water he gets but no food. He lies on the cot staring at the cealing with loathsm and anger.<p>

'Hath no one bothered to find me, I am alone... Batman can't save me from their cruelty. No one can save me... alone... darkness... misery... stop thinking like that!' Robin battles the internal struggle that he has been facing for the past three days or was it four... he had lost count after the last 10 beatings. Gingerly he raises a finger and begins to trace the wounds and injuries that outline his body.

"Have you given up yet?" Voice 1 asks his prisioner.

"Why should I, it's not like I get beaten everytime I say something." With that Voice 1 punches Robin in the face causing him to collapse. Robin groans and lets out a faint cry of pain. Voice 1 turns to the new presence in the room a girl.

"You aren't g-going to k-kill him are you?" Robin winces at the sound of her voice, but he knows that she only wants to cause him pain like everyone else in this building.

"My masters order that I do not, so I follow Mr. Bluespans orders. You are ordered to keep the boy from going insane and to keep him alive and happy." Robin turns to face the girl, he whips the blood from his mouth and glares at her.

"I obey and follow my powerful lord, I shall follow your orders exactly." Robin growls as the girl enters the cell, the bars close behind her thus forcing him to put up with a tratoir in the room.

"Go away, I do not trust you, you only are here to cause me more pain. Can't anyone have a little dignaty and just kill me?" The girl places a hand on Robin's arm, he twitches and yanks it back looking like a cornered animal.

"I do not wish to harm you, only to heal you." Her voice is melodic, but Robin gets an image of Zatanna in his head and ignores her retreating further away.

"You are fake, this is all an allusion, nothing is real NOTHING. Batman will come he always comes, always... WHY ISN'T HE HERE!" Robin collapses on himself and goes into a type of twitchy nervous sleep mumbling to himself. He does not realize the girl is crying , if he did maybe he would care , but all he cared about was getting out of the prision that they were holding him in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I'm going to make this author's note really short, and the guy in the blue mask is an OOC, not Slade or Riddler, just based off of Slade, I was watching the Teen Titans episode Haunted and that's where the ideas for chappy 10 came out from. Don't worry I love Robin way to much to kill him, or to kill him and not bring him back to life. Ok vamanos amigos,**

_Disclaimer in chappy 1_

Chapter 11

"Robin!" Zatanna screams after hearing the boy wonders cries of pain, the entire team burst into the room where the screams where coming from only to find Robin lying on the ground twitching and seeing a girl standing above him looking quite terrified. She turns towards then and grabs Robin, she then disappears into one of the doors.

"Give him back you BITCH!" Kid Flash shouts at the girl. They found themselves in a maze (**yes I'm aware that's tacky**)…

* * *

><p><em>Happiness seems so far away sometimes, it feels as though I'm lost in the darkness of pain and suffering. Why do you help me?<em>

_I help because it is the right thing to do. I was ordered to keep you happy, to keep you sane, and to keep you alive. They have done a number on you, and there is not much time left. You must fight this you cannot give up._

_Happiness is a dream; it was destroyed for me a long time ago. Sanity I will keep and alive is good, but nothing you do will ever make me happy. Only one thing would-_

_If I could make that dream a reality in your mind would you be at least glad?_

_Yes but you canno-_

_Dick!_

_Mami! Tati! How?_

_I am a dream guild, I build dreams of pleasant and sunshine, I will keep you in this dream for as long as possible._

_Thank you. The girl watches as he runs to the people who mean the most to him, they hug they cry. She smiles and vanishes into the real world where nothing is happy and everything is bleak._

* * *

><p>"Stop, do not interfere, it will make the drug worse, I have been able to stall it currently but do not do anything!" The team stops when they see the girl standing protectively in front of their friend. They realized her hair was brown, her eyes were silver but pleasant, and she had huge glowing white wings of pure magic behind her.<p>

"Why should we do anything you tell us?" Superboy says folding his arms with a scowl.

"If you don't he will die." Everyone could hear the pain in her voice. "If he dies I die too. I was created from magic and bound to him by my bloodthirsty master. If he does not complete the task set before him, I will die along with him."

"Then why did you for gods sake lead us into this maze!" Zatanna who was very angry right now asks the girl.

"For all we know you could be an aspiration sent to confuse us." M'gann adds on.

"A mirage sent to lead us away from Robin." Aqualad finishes.

"Robin has been injected with a mind control drug, if you interfere the drug will take control, and my masters will be able to-"

"Masters! You said you only had 1!" Kid Flash yells

"One true master, two stupid controllers."

"AHHHH!" Robin wriths on the floor contorting his body in pain, they noticed that black veins were appearing on him and spreading fast. They rush to help him only to find the man in the blue mask dragging him away.

"Get him!" Artemis cries. The team follows pursuit only to find themselves stuck between Robin and the man with the blue mask.

"Robin thank god-" Robin punches Kid Flash in the face knocking him out.

"Stop Robin, fight the control please!" Zatanna cries out. Robin turns around and collapses, only to have the man with the blue mask scream at him to get up and to fight.

"I… I'm… so-" After that he presses a button which zaps Robin and they both disappear through a hidden door.

"No Robin no no no no no!" Zatanna falls to the ground crying, while M'gann and Aqualad try to comfort her.

_Why did I do that! They will never forgive me. All is gone all is…_

_Dick, get a grip on yourself, you are our little hero. You can do anything do not give up_

_I already have, I let him control me mami, they will hunt me down until I am dead._

_Dick you will never stop being a hero, we love you, now fight._

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Robin is under someone's control!" Batman seethes at the mention of someone controlling Robin.<p>

"He was injected with DrugX a weapon of last defense for the man with the blue mask." Aqualad confirms.

"DrugX? You don't mean… Gods. Find him, bring him back unharmed, then we will talk about letting him out of your sight." The screen goes blank while the rest of the team tries to find Robin. An alarm goes off, they check and see that Star Labs is being broken into.

* * *

><p>"Robin! Why are you doing this, fight it Robin!" Zatanna screams as a birdarang flies past her narrowly missing.<p>

"I. Can't. Stop. He-" Robin suddenly freezes as electricity runs through him. The man in the blue mask steps out grinning evilly.

"Now now Robin, we don't need you giving away our plans now do we?" The man's voice was eerie, and slightly metallic.

"I. Don't. Serve. ANYONE!" Robin suddenly unfreezes and attacks the man, only to be blasted into a wall and knocked out.

"Finish the job, and you Robin have been a very very naughty boy. I can't have an apprentice that misbehaves now can I?" BM guy grabs Robin and injects him with more DrugX, Robin writhes with pain and screams with tears streaming down his face.

"I DO NOT SERVE YOU SL-" After that everything in the room goes smoky black as BM drops a smoke pellet. The team is knocked and dragged away with Robin. When they wake up they find themselves in a jail cell with Robin's beaten and bruised form lying on the bed shaking and moaning.

"He's back… Sl-" Robin tries to finish the name, but ends up stuttering to the point were no one could understand him, eventually he passes out again and leaves the team to worry about there comrade and friend…

**Sorry for the short chapter I purposely made it like this. Yes I did include some happy time for Robin, see I'm not heartless, I promise this will turn out great in the end, and guess what! ROBOIN IS FINALLY MINE! JK the disclaimer is still there too bad, oh well. Sorry I've been trying to make a good torture scene appear in this story, but it just wouldn't come until now. Keep reading and I promise you won't be disappointed. Well some might but I won't so that's all that matters, Adios!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey folks, thanks for reviewing so much, you have no idea how amazing it is for me to go and read all of your commentary positive and negative. Negative is ok, just give me a reason on why it's negative because then other people review will probably flame you so don't do that. Anywho, this is Chapter 12 of my amazing Fanfic, I plan to go up to 14 because I wanna do something that I've been dying to try.  
>Robin: miss astoria is the only person who sympazises with me!<br>Me: No she said that I give fangirls heart attacks each time I make you in pain, that's not sympasizing that's just pointing out a fact.  
>Robin: Why do you live to cause me pain?<br>Me: Makes a good story?  
>Robin: Does not!<br>Every fangirl in the world: DOES TOO!  
>Me: Why the heck are thousands of girls writing with me? Wait never mind, they're figments of my imagination –rainbow follows hands Spongebob Reference- <strong>

_Disclaimer in Chappy 1_

Chapter 12

"Rob? Robin wake up dude, you need to help us get out of here!" Kid Flash yells at the broken form of his friend.

"Uhn. Five more minutes…" Robin slurs shifting slightly.

"No. You wake up now." Superboy nudges him until he opens his eyes.

"Superboy? În cazul în care suntem, uf eu sunt obosit, lasa-ma sa dorm."* Robin realizes he had talked in a foreign language. He stares at the team with drowsy eyes and groans.

"Uh uh mister, you're not going to fall back asleep until you tell us how to get out of here." Artemis snaps at the boy wonder.

"I would if I could, but I can't" Robin snaps with annoyance back at the archer, she raises an eyebrow with amusement.

"Just tell us what you were trying to say last night." Robin looks confused. Aqualad explains what happened to him and Robin maintains a look of pure shock and amusement.

"So you're saying Blue mask dude drugged me and cause me to attack you guys which I beat you soundly and easily without breaking sweat, then he ambushed all off us and threw us in this jail cell, and that he intends to make me his apprentice?"

"Couldn't have explained it better myself Robin" The metallic voice appears out of no where and Robin chokes.

"You!" The man laughs evilly.

"Yes Robin me. Now if your first language was English then we wouldn't be talking in few syllables." Robin turns pale.

"Who's this You? And wait Robin your first language wasn't English?" Kid Flash looks at his friend, who looks away with shame and embarrassment.

"Robin? If your first language wasn't English then what was it?" M'gann asks, the man in the blue mask appears on the other side of the jail cell.

"I'll let Robbie here tell you about himself, maybe break him down enough to willingly join me no?" He leaves the group and Robin to have a heart-to-heart.

* * *

><p>"So…" Superboy says awkwardly.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it." Robin says bitterly.

"Come on we are stuck in here, we might as well talk to pass the time." Kid Flash says.

"Fine, I did not grow up in the United States, I grew up in Europe." Robin says glaring at KF in response.

"Where did you grow up in Europe?" M'gann asks.

"Oh everywhere, ranging from France to Romania." Robin says lightly receiving looks of pure shock on his teammates' faces.

"So what language was your first?" Aqualad asks.

"… Can't tell. Goes against secret identity, but it was the language I spoke when Supey over here forced me to wake up.

"Does not go against it, you made that up, we couldn't find out who you were just from knowing what language you grew up speaking." KF accuses Robin.

"Sigh, fine, Romany was my first language, but I speak Romanian better, I learned both from my parents." Robin's face falls at the mention of parents. He sighs again and curls up in a ball on the floor shaking slightly.

"Are you ok?" Superboy asks cautiously.

"Hmm, nu, du-te departe vă rog acum"* Robin purposely faces away form his friends so they wouldn't see the tears silently streaming down his face.

"Robin please we did not mean to make you upset." Artemis places a hand on the raven's solder only to have him pull away like it burned him.

"I said go away!" He shouts, he then collapses onto the floor holding his knees to his chest hiding his face away.

"Robin who is the man who you were talking to earlier?" Aqualad asks trying to change the subject.

"Slade, it's Slade… He tried to get me to be his apprentice once ago." Robin says softly. "And I was, only because he was threatening people I cared about."

"So you did it to protect them. Wow, I would be terrified if that was me in your position." M'gann says placing a comforting hand on Robin, she's surprised when he doesn't flinch it off.

"I can get you guys out, but I have to stay."

"What NO Robin you can't, he'd kill you!" Zatanna was close to tears by then.

"Rob, if you do this will you survive?" KF asks.

"You seem to know what you're doing but be careful." Aqualad says.

"Do it." Superboy says.

"Try not to get killed ok?" M'gann adds on. Robin nods and opens an air vent. He gives them instructions on how to get out and the entire group does.

* * *

><p>"Slade! I'm here, now fight." Robin growls, he had managed to squeeze through the cell bars and find his way to Slade's control room.<p>

"Oh Robin, have you not learned anything from the past times we have fought?" Slade says grinning, or Robin thought he was, the guy wears a metal mask for gods sake don't be critics.

"Oh that I always kick your butt?" Robin mocks.

"No that you have never defeated me without the help of friends, and now it is just us amano et mono man to man." Slade runs at Robin and the epic battle begins. Robin whips out his bo-staff and slams it into Slade's chest. Slade replaces that hit with a crushing blow from his fist into Robin's spleen (**wherever that is in the human body…**)

"You never give up do you Robin, you must be determined to see me die?" Slade mocks him, Robin growls and attacks him with everything he had.

"At least I can fight, unlike you Slade." With that Slade punches Robin repeatedly making him look like he had in the Teen Titans episode Haunted. (**Watch it it's really good for fangirls to scream in.) **Robin attaches a bomb to the ground and presses the detonator.

BOOM!

"Robin!" Zatanna screams and cries as the building they had been in explodes into a thousand flames.

"No not again!" Kid Flash moans at seeing the flames.

"Again!" Zatanna shouts staring at him with horror.

"Yea like before in the warehouse when we went into his mind, which was like this time!" Kid Flash says just as loudly.

"Poor Robin…" M'gann begins to cry causing Superboy to place a protective arm around her while she cries into his chest.

"He was brave." Aqualad manages to say.

"You're goddamn right he was braver than all of us!" Kid Flash breaks down into tears. The smoke continues to rise into the sky while the flames eat away at the building.

**Sorry for another cliffy, I can't continue the story if I don't add cliffy's now can I? Ok well chappy 13 is a quick chapter, you'll see why. –grins evilly-**  
><strong>Robin: Because you're an evil person and hate to make people happy?<strong>  
><strong>Me: Shut up bird brain.<strong>  
><strong>Robin: Don't tell me to shut up.<strong>  
><strong>Me: I'll tell you to shut up whenever I want to.<strong>  
><strong>Robin: Fine I'll stop appearing in these notes.<br>****Me: No you won't you'll keep appearing and like it. –Robin storms off angrily-**  
><strong>Random voice in my head: He'll be back.<strong>  
><strong>Me: I know well byes.<strong>

*Superboy? Where are we, ugh I'm tired, let me sleep.

No now go away please


	13. Chapter Xx

**This is the unlucky chapter that shall not be named, please continue forwards if you want to remain lucky.  
><strong>  
><span>Chapter Xx<span>


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok shortest author's note in history, on with the story.**  
><em>Disclaimer in Chappy 1<em>

Chapter 14

"Why Robin Why!" Kid Flash collapses onto the ground and begins to beat it with his hands.

"Why Robin Why what?" He looks up and sees Robin standing before him, his costume was burned and pretty much useless but he himself wasn't dead.

"Robin!" Zatanna runs over and kisses the boy wonder. –Cue romantic kissing scene music-

"Nice to see you not shish-ka-bobbed." Superboy says gruffly.

"Never do that to me again idiot!" Kid Flash says to the boy wonder.

"I try my best not to get killed KF sometimes it's hard to miss being blow to bits ya know?" KF realizes there's seriousness in Robin's voice.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I wish I had died, I gave up… the universe can't have Robin die, but I myself died." Everyone gives him a confused looked.

"Oh, you mean Robin as in the emblem is not dead never will be, but you as a person did die?" M'gann asks.

"Part of me did. Don't worry I'm not suicidal, it's hard to explain. Everyone has a part of them that willingly is ready to die, that part died." Everyone smiles at the boy wonder and they have a huge group hug.

"What happen to this Slade person?" Aqualad asks.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about him anytime soon." Robin says grinning.

"You killed him?" Superboy adds on.

"No, he's currently spending time with someone from another dimension, a certain Jason Todd to be exact…" Everyone looks shocked. "Yup, that explosion wasn't a bomb, it was a portal accelerator, one to open it to another dimension. Jason Todd is the Robin there, after I as Robin died." Everyone looks shocked again.

"So you meet your doppelganger?" Artemis asks.

"In a way yes." Robin answers.

"How?" Zatanna asks kissing Robin again, they break apart and Robin winks at her.

"A tech magician never reveals his secrets." Everyone laughs. They walk into the sunset.

The End… OR IS IT? Bum bum bum!

**Ok short chapter, I know. But I had to finish the story with a happy ending didn't I?  
>Robin: Thanks for not killing me.<br>Zatanna: Oh you're to cute to kill honey.  
>Kid Flash: Yea I mean I know I am.<br>Artemis: Shut it Baywatch she wasn't talking to you.  
>M'gann: You two should totally start going out.<br>Superboy: Get a room.  
>Aqualad: Guys stop arguing.<br>Me: That's a wrap people, thanks for joining my A/N cast crew yall. Have a great night. **

**EPIC MUSIC PLAYS YAY YEA YA-HUH WOOT AMAZING!**

**Clap Clap Clap. **


	15. Author's Note to Everyone

Dear Reviewers,

I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to review this story. If you review enough I may make a sequel, or not it depends on my mood. Again keep the faith and keep reviewing because you know I love it. Oh and I am glad Robin didn't die aren't you?

Infinite Alpha-Omega 1

May 6,2012 Due to the Whelming amount of people who want a sequel (You know who you are) and who liked this story, I have decided to add one, Robin Mania, the Story Continues -yes that's the name it's awful I know. Go check it out so yea DO IT do it now before Batman appears in your closet and forces you to listen to Justin Bieber songs or any singer that awful and before Robin replaces everything in your room with Barbie and Dora the Explorer! MUAHAHA!


End file.
